Always there for me
by MS15
Summary: when your so called friens betray you , there is always a person that will always be there for you
1. Default Chapter

# 

  


# 

**I know that this chapter have nothing to do with the tittle of the story but in the next chapters you will understand**

** **

# **S-SERENA **

# **D-DARIEN **

# **AN-ANDREW**

# **R-REI**

# **A-AMY **

**L-LITA **

**M-MINA **

**MO-MOLLY **

** **

**Please email me maria_15_85@hotmail.com **

# ** **

# ** **

**  
**

# 

**S-Rei, I very sorry for being late**

**R-What can I expect for a meatball head lake you? **

**S-Rei I said that I was sorry , you are always so mean **

**A-girls stop, this Serena try to be in time next time **

**S-OK Amy I will be in time **

**R-you always said that meatballhead **

**L-Rei!!!!!!!!!! **

** **

**  
**

**IN THE ARCADE **

** **

**D-I am worry about Serena, she was very upset yesterday **

**AN-yeah I know, you really care for her don't you **

**D- you know I do , we know her since she was a baby **

**AN-I know, but you two are always fighting **

**D-you two never fight because you always do whatever she wants don't you (I always want the best for her but she always think that when I don't let her do something is because I want to make her upset) **

**AN-I don't do always what she wants **

**D-yeah Andrew and I am the king of England **

## **In that moment the girls enter to the arcade**

# **R-hi, Andrew who is your handsome friend?**

**AN-hi Rei this is my bestfriend Darien **

**L-hi Andrew **

**L-hi Lita where is Serena? **

**R-that meatballhead is with Amy in the bathroom (Darien is so handsome) **

**D-you can't call her meatballhead (I have only meet her and I feel that I am in big problems) **

**R-why? (why always her ) **

**D-because that is my nickname for her ( well I can't call her my little princess like when she was a little girl and was upset , jajajajajaja Rei if you want to call her names you will need to be more original) **

**S-and you know that I hate that name **

**R-do you know him? (if you said yes you are in big problems) **

**S-he is just a jerk that is always making fun of me(and the persons that is always there for me went I am in problems) **

**D-and you are just a little stupid brat two can play this game Sere) **

**A-so Andrew are you invited to that party that all the people are talking about **

**AN-yeah he is a good friend of Darien and me **

**S-so Andrew how many invitations he give you **

**D-so little meatballhead want an invitation sorry but is a party for adults not little babies (he gives us an invitation for you but you will never know that)but your friends can go I have an invitation for they **

**S-I hate you Darien **


	2. here for me 2

AN-Darien can I speak for a moment alone with you 

D-yeah(he is very angry) 

AN-why did you do that(you will better have a good explanation) 

D-she is to young for that kind of party , some guy could take advantage for her , she is 14 years old 

AN-I think that you don't want any guy to see her because you are a friend that they will fall in love with her 

D-are you crazy I love her like and older brother 

AN-yeah, and that is why you almost send that boy that try to steal kiss from her to the hospital 

D-I don't like her that way she is like a little sister for me we fight , and when she is in a problem I help her and when she is upset with me for calling her meatballhead she act like she didn't know me that is all (and why are you always dreaming that someday you will be her boyfriend)I need to go bye 

S-(why he have to said and do that in front of my friends, I though he care for me , that all the times that we fight was for fun , I didn't know he hate me but if he hate me why he always help me when I am in problems .don't be stupid serena he only do that because you are like the little sister of his bestfriend and Andrew will be angry with him if he didn't help me ) 

Woman-HELP ME SOMEONE 

S-(I need to transform) 

Sailor Moon PowerMake up

Sailor moon went after the youma. It was large and ugly and mean. It was large breasted and broad shouldered. It blasted negative energy at our heroine Sailor moon dodged, and got out her scepter. She was not fast enough. The youma blasted her. She was cornered and wounded. She'd drooped her septer as she was thrown back.. The youma attacked her again. She had nowhere to go,
    
    nowhere to escape the youma finish taking her energy and when he was about to kill her, his master command him to come back.
    
    
     
    _the others sailor where having her own battle they tried to call Sailor Moon but she never come 
    _
    
    SMA-we can handle this any more where is our so called leader?
    
    
    LU-girls use all your energy combined 
    
    
    SME-Luna is right
    
    
    TK-sailors use your attack now (where is Sailor Moon I only transform when she do and why I felt this pain in all my body if she isn't in battle)
    
    
     
    
    
    _The power of all the energy combined eliminated the youma
    _
    
    _ 
    _
    
    LU-i want all of you in the temple for a meeting , about Serena been the leader tomorrow 
    
    
     
    
    
    S-(I felt pain in all my body , I can't go to my house like this I may not be very clever but I know that I need to see a doctor but if I go to a hospital they will ask many question, I will go to see Darien no he hate meI knowthat he will take care of me because he is studying to be a doctor but he will ask many questions too. I will go to the house in the forest that Darien found when we were children's , until I think what to do or I can found how to communicate with the senshi)
    
    
    _Darien is walking to his apartment
    _
    
    _ 
    _
    
    D-(I have never feel so much pain , where are you Sailor Moon it hurt some much to know that you are in danger and I can help you and it hurt me that I make upset serena my little princess)
    
    
    MO-Darien have you see Serena 
    
    
    D-no Molly why? Did something happen to her (I will never forgive me if something happen to her)
    
    
    MO-her mother call me , she is worry because serena hasn't come to her house and is getting late , I thought that she will be with you because she is not with Andrew 
    
    
    D-don't worry I will found her
    
    
     
    
    
     
    


End file.
